JoshJepson X LucahJin Love Fanfiction
by TIFFanylovesgamers
Summary: Josh's friend causes havoc by inviting half the down to a party at Josh's house. Tyler (AttackingTucans) doesn't help either! But when a very seductive LucahJin walks in with the sexiest outfit, how can Josh resist some fun?


Josh sat at home alone playing Portal 2. Most of his Friday nights included this routine of video games and eating. He was content with it, but it was never enough. Josh suddenly got excited hearing his phone ring.

"Hey dude! Whats up tonight?" His friend Jordan on the other line yelled.

"Just the same.." Josh mumbled. Jordan was obviously already drunk.

"Please call me when you are sober" Josh began hang up but was interrupted.

"No dude we need somewhere to go!" Jordan slurred.

"We?"

"Yeah me and the crew. The police shut down the party we were at!"

"Bummer.."

"We're coming over to you!"

Josh's eyes widened. They both knew that his parents are never home Fridays for their date night.

"I don't think so.."

Jordan was busy talking to his friends outside the phone call.

"Jordan?" Josh said, "Jordan listen to me! No!"

After multiple attempts and screaming Jordan returned to the phone.

"Dude you will love me forever after this!"

"Jordan what did you do...?" Josh asked hesitantly.

"I just talked to the boys!" Jordan exclaimed, "We got everyone from the party to relocate at your place! Everyone has the address!"

"What?!" Josh choked on his Pepsi.

"I know dude! Party hard tonight!" Jordan hung up before Josh could say any denials.

"Shit" Josh said out loud sitting back in his hair with his head in his hands, "What now?"

His phone rang once more and his hands quickly grabbed and picked up.

"Dude this party is NOT HAPPENING" Josh yelled.

"Party? What party?" A voice on the other end asked.

"Tyler?"

"There's going to be a party?" Tylers voice answered.

"No, Just, Jordan set me up"

"Jordans a little bitch," Tyler chuckled.

"He's planned to invite a group of people I don't know over to my house!" Josh struggled to get the words out still trying to grasp the severity of this situation.

"Well then party bro!" Tyler said, "I'll do you a favor."

"What?"

"I'll get your house party ready and help you clean up"

"Tyler that's not the help I needed"

"Sure it is, I'm coming over in a few with the supplies"

"Tyler..."

"Bye slut!"

Josh smacked his hand to his head. 'Well maybe I can just get this somewhat ready..'

He turned off his game solemnly almost kissing it goodbye. The basement had to have some sort of party equipment.

Josh found streamers and banners and began to place them around the living room. He set out a bowl of chips and some soda. The music was the easiest because he was already blasting The Strokes from his speakers.

'This looks like a party!' he said to himself proudly

He heard his doorbell ring and ran to the door quickly actually excited for his first party guest. Unfortunately, it was just Tyler with a box.

"Tyler... What's in the box?" He said

"My dick"

"Charming"

"No really, I bought the party supplies!"

"You don't need any," Josh led Tyler into the house and showed him his work. "Already decorated"

Tyler laughed loudly.

"Dude we aren't 5 year olds," Tyler said still laughing. "Is that Pepsi?"

"Yes."

Tyler grabbed the Pepsi and threw it across the room and replaced it with alcohol. He ripped down all the decorations Josh spent his time putting up and threw condoms all over the floor.

"Better."

"Tyler!"

"And what is this music? I'm dying."

"It's The Who.."

"Who? Nicki Minaj time!"

"No Tyler!"

Tyler plugged his iPod in and began to blast 'Stupid Hoe'. Josh was not amused at all and was going to protest but heard the doorbell ring again.

"I'll get it!" Tyler said jumping over the couch and to the door,

Josh fell on the couch and put his head in his hands. 'what am I doing?'

"Enjoy the party ladies and gentlemen, it's just getting started!" Tyler said leading a group of at least 15 unknown strangers into Josh's house.

They went straight for the beer Tyler laid out and began drinking. Josh went nuts but calmed back down when seeing he actually knew someone. Luca. Luca was his friend for a while and he smiled when they locked eyes.

"Josh!" She almost screamed and ran over to him, "I knew this house was familiar!"

He struggled and his tried to keep his eyes on hers for she was wearing an extremely low cut top. Her shorts were also to short for words. He never felt this way for her but the way her boobs were squeezed into that top he couldn't help but feel a stir in his stomach.

It didn't help that she was already drunk and almost bouncing up and down on his lap. Tyler winked at them and went to grab more alcohol.

"Luca," Josh said awkwardly."Uh, you do this a lot"

"Nope!" Lucah smiled at him. "Just for tonight, it's a friends birthday! We're celebrating!

Josh rolled his eyes. He had a perfectly good 'Happy Birthday' banner hung up that Tyler tore down.

"You look so stiff!" She said getting up from his lap, 'Let me get you a drink! Let's have fun!"

Josh caught himself checking out her ass in her shorts. 'wow'

"Luca's got tits for days, huh?" Tyler said laughing in his ear. "Jiggle them puffs"

Josh looked at Tyler wide eyed as Tyler almost skipped away dancing to the beat of 'Die Young' by Ke$ha that pumped in his speakers.

Luca came back over with two cups of beer and sat back on his lap shoving her boobs into his chest. He breathed hard trying not to show his excitement. She gave him a cup and took her own.

"Bottoms up!" Luca said bring her cup to his. He looked around and everything seemed to happening in slow motion. More people had shown up and were crowding up his living room and drinking. Some were even going upstairs to the bedrooms which made his heart drop. Then his eyes caught sight of his Portal 2 disk. Right now he would be alone except the company of Chell and GLaDOS.

But right now, in reality, he was throwing an amazing party with an amazingly hot girl on his lap. He looked down at his cup and her boobs. He smiled and downed the whole thing.

"Woo!" Josh yelled.

Him and Luca looked at each other knowingly and got up to dance and to grab more drinks.

The night went on and Josh realized it's been a good 2 hours and he is completely gone.

Tyler sat on the couch with Jordan who slipped in with their friends somewhere in the middle of the night. They were talking loudly with each other and laughing. Luca was against his crotch grinding to "Climax" by Usher. At this point he didn't care, his erection grew and hit her ass. She reached around and wrapped her arms around the his neck. He whispered something suggestive in her ear not even hearing his words.

"I want you right now" Luca breathed.

He grabbed her arm and led her into his bedroom. A couple was already making out madly in his bed.

"Get out. Now" Josh said at the two people tangled up in each other.

"I'll take that" Luca grabbed for the condom in the girls hand.

The girl looked back and Luca stuck her tongue out at her. They laughed and fell back onto the bed together. Not missing a beat she shoved her tongue into his mouth aggressively while feeling his growing erection.

"Josh.." She whispered into his neck, sucking and biting it.

He pushed her off him and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. She unhooked her bra and let her D sized breasts spring free.

"Oh my g-" Josh started but was cut off by the sound of her unzipping his pants and taking his dick out.

She began sucking on it hard, deep throating it so much she choked. Her head bobbed up and down and Josh reached down to grab her boobs. She moaned at his touch and began to grab him stroke him where her mouth didn't touch.

Josh couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuck this cock right now bitch" Josh said to Lucah aggressively. She sat down on him and began to ride him fast and hard. He took no time to shoot his cum into her. She came almost seconds later and shook on top of him.

'Wow' he thought.

Luca smiled down at him and kissed him sweetly.

"I've been wanting to do that for such a long time.." Luca whispered into his ear.

Josh groaned and pulled her into his arms. Suddenly he heard a voice that made his heart do back flips.

"JOSH!" His dad yelled, "JOSH WHERE ARE YOU?"

"GET DOWN HERE BOY!" His mothers voice followed.

"Shit." Josh murmured. "Come on."

Luca looked at him scared and jumped out of his bed collecting her clothes.

Before leaving she blowed him a kiss. He returned it and for a second everything was okay.

He reached for his clothes and quickly put them back on. The door swung open.

"Josh!"

Josh jumped and looked up and saw Tyler laughing at him.

"Tyler! Not right now!" Josh said adjusting his penis back into his pants.

"You had sexy time with Luca?"

"Tyler.. Now right now.

"YOU FUCKED LUCAH?!"

"TYLER!"

Tyler laughed louder than he already was. He then noticed the unused condom on the nightstand.

"Or did you.."

Josh saw where his eyes were looking.

"Shit"

Tyler looked at him seriously. Then began to laugh again. He fell back onto Josh's bed.

"I see there's no mess on these sheets so you must of busted it in her"

"Tyler! Leave!"

His parents ran in and began yelling incoherently at him. Josh's whole world stopped.

Tyler got off the bed still giggling, holding his stomach. He managed to yell out the last words while leaving his room.

"Best. Party. Ever"


End file.
